


Steve and Bucky's Sudden Party

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Domestic Avengers, M/M, Multi, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky, Relaxation figures, are enjoying a peaceful afternoon, when the situation escalates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve and Bucky's Sudden Party

  
"Gosh, it's pleasant on the porch this afternoon.  Just sipping a mai tai, plenty of cake and pizza."  
"mmm hm"  
  
  
  
"Did someone say pizza?"  
"Clint! you can't just let your dog live on pizza!"  
"Why not? ... do you think he wants some cake?"  
  
  
  
"That really escalated quickly from "quiet afternoon on the porch" to "full scale Avengers blow out."  
"Is, is that Thor's brother?"  
"Sh, Clint hasn't noticed him yet!!"  
"um, looks like Bruce has though!"  
"Tony's ready if there's any unwanted Mischief."  
"Maybe Wanda can help with that."  
"Man, I brought Wanda here to chill, not for a throw down!"  
"It's okay, Sam... everybody's happy so far."  
"Except Bruce..."  
"HULK LIKE PARTY 'BRELLA."  
"Good... that's good, Big Guy."  
"Just keep him calm, Nat."  
"Long enough for us to enjoy the party!"

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have a million of these. My relaxation figures go everywhere with me -- sometimes on Steve's bike!
> 
> Let me know if you'd like to see more!


End file.
